


Superman

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Sadie Hawkins Dance, bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had always been so scared of Blaine getting hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superman

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Cooper visits Blaine in the hospital after the Sadie Hawkins dance.

Once, when Cooper was babysitting Blaine he had fallen off the couch and cracked the side of his head on the coffee table. 

He had been on the phone with Jessica Mills, completely ignoring his baby brother as he jumped on the couch. There had been a loud cracking noise and a scream and so, so, so much blood. Panicked, Cooper had driven him to the hospital as fast as possible and Blaine had wound up with three stitches. 

Since then he had a terrible fear of seeing Blaine hurt. He was the big brother. He was supposed to be Blaine’s Superman and he was supposed to make sure things never went bad. Then a few years went by and he found himself sliding back into his own head. 

He had woken up at one in the morning by a phone call. 

“Cooper, Blaine is in the hospital,” his mother’s tear filled voice made him sit up. “He…he brought a boy to the dance as a date and three kids beat him half to death. He has a fractured skull, broken wrist, three broken ribs, and so much bruising. He…he has internal bleeding and is in a coma. The doctors don’t know if…”

Her words trailed off into sobs and Cooper sat there in shock. Numbly, he bought a plane ticket and packed a bag. His baby brother had been attacked for dating a boy. He didn’t even know his brother was gay. 

When he finally arrived at the hospital it felt like all the breath was sucked out of his lungs. His parents hovered near the bed, teary eyed and worried and the doctors spoke in hushed words. Blaine was covered in bruises, almost unrecognizable by the black and blue marks on him as well as the stark white bandages. 

What really struck Cooper was how still he was. Blaine was such an active child and it just seemed so wrong that he wasn’t moving. 

With a trembling hand, Cooper put his hand on his baby brother’s foot and blinked back tears. His brother could have died and he wasn’t there to help him. 

His parents came and went, talking to doctors and getting meals, but Cooper refused to leave his brother’s side. He was there when Blaine opened his eyes three days later, he was there when Blaine passed the neurological exams, and he was there when Blaine looked up at him with wide, terrified eyes. 

“So…you know why they hurt me?” He asked softly. 

“I think so. Maybe you can tell me,” Cooper offered him a smile and Blaine stared intently at him for a long moment. 

“I invited my friend Jason as my date…we danced and we…kissed,” he breathed, trembling all over. “I’m gay Cooper.”

“Okay,” Cooper nodded, reaching across the bed to gently take his brother’s hand. 

“That’s it?”

“Yup, okay,” Cooper smiled. “Is Jason alright?”

“He ran when they started beating me up,” Blaine mumbled. “It’s fine. It’s not like I was expecting us to get married one day.”

Cooper sighed and squeezed his brother’s hand again. “One day you’ll find someone you love and you two will be crazy about each other. You will be that famous doctor you’ve always wanted to be and you two will be happy. You’ll be able to look back on this and know that you overcame this.”

Blaine was silent as he stared down at their hands. “I don’t want to be a doctor. I think I want to go into…I don’t know…I want to sing.”

“Really?” Cooper grinned. 

“Yeah and mom found a private school called Dalton. They’re supposed to have an awesome show choir,” Blaine shrugged a little bit. 

“That’s awesome Blaine! I always said you would be an amazing singer,” Cooper laughed. 

“You always said I’d be an amazing backup singer for you,” Blaine rolled his eyes but he was smiling. “Thanks Cooper.”

“No problem baby brother,” Cooper nudged his shoulder a little. “Now let’s talk audition songs.”


End file.
